Adventure In the Great Beyond!
by Q Jackson
Summary: In this fiction the real world characters don't WANT to be in Tolkien's world. What a surprise! If you want to read something a little different then try this. As always, R&R! ^_^
1. The Start (Intro)

I don't own any of the characters or settings that I didn't make up. Those are all Tolkien's. There. Nice and simple.  
  
Authors notes: The first few chapters are sort of to introduce the real world characters that you don't know. It gets far more interesting later. Heh, heh, heh…….!  
  
Tell me what you think of it. Any suggestions? Email me if you have an idea of where the plot should go. Happy readings people!  
  
  
  
1 The Start Part I  
  
  
  
Loren was happy. She was pretty much happy with the way her life was going. She loved her dog, she loved her grades in college, she loved her small cramped dorm room and her perfume addicted roommate. Well, maybe she didn't really love her sweet smelling roommate. No, she didn't really love her, just like her maybe. The problem with her friend Alyssa was that she wasn't entirely happy with her life.  
  
She wasn't at all happy with the dirty clothes on the green carpet, and by the looks of it, certainly wasn't happy with Loren's dog.  
  
"It has to go Loren," she said firmly, dragging a brush through those golden locks of hers.  
  
"Go where Alyssa? Sweetie is perfectly content where she is," Loren replied, sitting cross-legged on the metal-framed bed. There was a humongous heap of brown and white fur snoring lazily on her lap. Well, sort of on her lap. It was far too big to do that, it hardly fit on the small bed, which was leaning precariously inwards.  
  
"It's going break the bed Loren."  
  
"It's not an it."  
  
This was the problem. Just now, that was the problem. Alyssa had managed take Loren's well-deserved good will towards men and happiness in general and ruin it. Just by making one of her pessimistic complaints. But, Loren considered on a lighter note, maybe it was a talent of hers; everyone has talents right? Hers was just something Loren hadn't expected. So Alyssa was supposed to be cynical and Loren was supposed to pay it no mind. That cheered her up considerably and she went back to petting Sweetie, who sighed contentedly.  
  
Loren was a pretty girl, not breath taking, but not plain either. She looked like the kind of person you could just go up to and be friends with. The kind of person who seemed to posses and light that followed her around and made everyone who came in contact with her feel as if they were having the best day of their lives. It didn't matter what mood they had been in before. Her hair was a light auburn, like the fall, and her eyes were green, a shade that reflected fresh, dewy leaves in the springtime. She was a good student, and a good basketball player to boot.  
  
But mostly she was a homebody. She had never once traveled outside her own state, and rarely out side of her own town. The college she was enrolled in was a local college, so local that it accepted student pets, as long as students cleaned up after them. Loren never considered going anywhere or doing anything special in her life, she figured she would settle down and become a manager of the family pet store. Or maybe she would just settle down and become a housewife. Yes, she could do that quite easily, especially with the right guy, a guy like Connor. No wait! Connor himself!  
  
You see Loren is usually happy, but today her love of life was above normal, healthy levels. She loved life today because life had given her the perfect gift; it had given her Connor O'Dell. For months she had wanted to get his attention, ask him out, even talk to him. But Loren was not the one to go around making suggestions so she had done nothing. Little did she know then that "nothing" was the right thing to do.  
  
She didn't even need to start a conversation; he had felt the same way about her for as long as she had felt about him. One day he came up to her and started a conversation, it was a bit one sided, but some things can't be helped. Loren was so shocked she hadn't said a word for the whole introduction; she very nearly forgot her own name. Then, when he finally implied the offer to go out she nodded, mumbled an incoherent yes and sprinted off the courtyard. She had just checked her watch and realized it was one minute to her next class. But that seemed enough for Connor, who had dreaded that she already had a boyfriend, and he was wasting his time.  
  
Now, Alyssa was far more ill natured today than most and for exactly the opposite reason. She had just been dumped by her boyfriend, none other than the famous Ryan Blue, the hunk on campus. Why he should dump her was beyond Alyssa's understanding, it seemed perfectly natural that the beauty in school should go with the cutest guy. It was almost like social protocol. And to add on top of that Alyssa was green with jealously at Loren. Nice, good Loren, who had just stolen her next choice in the line of acceptable guys.  
  
It seemed too much a coincidence that Loren should get together with Connor and she should break up with Ryan all in the same day. It was just another torment in her life. She dabbed a bit of purple eyeliner on her eyelid.  
  
Well tonight she was going to forget all about everything, everything that made her life miserable. Bad grades, a neglecting family and her ex- boyfriend on the top of the list. Her dream was to do something grand but this life was hindering her, she was barely getting through college with her mind in tact. But, she sighed, there was nothing that could be done about it, this was her reality, this was her poor, awful life. She was stuck with it.  
  
"I'm going out, Loren. Make sure not to mess this place up anymore than it already is. In fact, why don't you do some cleaning up," she eyed the dog, "Maybe Sweetie will help." Loren just rolled her eyes, and slid off the edge of the bed.  
  
"What's wrong with you today?" she asked and slid a hand through her sort hair, cut in a bob style.  
  
"I'm just going for a night on the town, nothings wrong," Alyssa said with annoyance and opened the door to the dimly light corridor of the dormitories.  
  
"Bye," she said shortly and the door groaned shut.  
  
Her black high heels clicked down the grim sidewalk as she headed for the nearest pub in hope of a drink or two… or three. She might have a bit of a headache in the morning with all beers she was going to need to drown her emotions.  
  
She bit her lipstick covered lip, 'damn that Ryan,' she thought sourly, "why did he have to go and do that? Where am I now that I don't even have a boyfriend? Even my looks don't seem to matter anymore…'  
  
She wasn't so conceded that she thought looks really mattered, but she had so little to hold on to, and everything seemed to be slipping away...  
  
The bar was dimly light and the voices were either low and muffled or loud and drunk, and as she walked in she lit a cigarette. A thing she rarely did except under times of extreme stress. Sitting down on one of the circular red stools, she ordered the usual and really looked around for the first time. In the corner of her eye she spotted something familiar and swung around clutching onto the countertop. It was Ryan, he was laughing with some girl, over in a window booth with all the football fans, cheering or booing at the television screen. Her knuckles turned white as she tightened her grip. What was he doing here? Now she knew, just knew, life was out to get her. He was here to remind Alyssa just how much her life really sucked. He caught her glance and looked up surprised, and even could it be, a little ashamed. His dark black bangs fell over his forehead in a way that used to make her think he was dashing. At the moment all she thought he was, was vile. He pursed his lips, and half listening to his date he turned back to the brunette and said something.  
  
  
  
The Start Part II  
  
Loren walked into the bar, resisting the urge to cough with all the smoke that was drifting about in the air. She glanced around looking for Alyssa. Alyssa should be here she reasoned. This was where she always went when she was feeling down. Which was more often than not, Loren was sad to say.  
  
When Alyssa left the building, leaving Loren with a stiff goodbye, she had felt that something was very wrong. Something more than the break up she had heard rumor entail. So Loren had come down here as soon as she could, tying her big Burmese Mountain dog outside on a lamppost. She was not afraid of anyone stealing her; Sweetie was sweet… Until you got her mad.  
  
The bartender looked at her strangely, with her yellow smiley face t-shirt, tan Capri's and white tennis shoes. She did look awfully out of place. Sighing discontentedly she scanned the inside of the bar with a careful eye, looking for the bright golden locks that would be identifiable as Alyssa. She walked forward, and without thinking she accidentally bumped into someone.  
  
"I'm sorry," she tried to apologize over the din and raised her voice, "I'm really sorry!"  
  
"No it's okay," the young girl said, "non-one can see where they're going anyways!" She had a pint in her hand and was pulling a young man along with her.  
  
"My name is Demi!" she pulled her accompaniment in front of her, "and this is Connor." Loren suddenly eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Yes," she said, "we've already met." They looked at each other for a long moment, ignoring Demi.  
  
"That's great, I was trying to get him to drink a beer! Did you know he doesn't even drink?!"  
  
"What?" Loren asked when a loud scream erupted from the back. Loren immediately recognized the scream. It was Alyssa. Loren pushed aside Demi and Connor, giving the latter an extra shove, and ran toward the shout  
  
".. How dare you say that!" Alyssa was saying, or better put, shouting. Shouting at Ryan, who obviously was as distressed as his ex.  
  
"Please let it go, I'm really sorry! But I had to do it!" He tried to amend, conscious of the crowd that was gathering to watch.  
  
"Oh," Alyssa waved a hand, standing up, "Let it go you say! Lets just waste two years of romance because you can't face commitment!" Connor and Demi watched interested, but uninvolved. Demi leaned over and whispered into Loren's ear.  
  
"So this is a breakup?" She shook her head softly, "Boy am I glad I don't have to boyfriend." Loren turned to face her, surprise written on her face.  
  
"You mean you aren't here with Connor on a.. a.. You know, date?" Demi looked at her puzzled, then she burst out in wild laughter.  
  
"You mean you thought I was here with Connor on a date? Hell no!" Loren was confused but relived all at the same time.  
  
'Well that makes me feel better,' she admitted to herself when glass started to fly. A cup shattered a window with a crash. Alyssa was little more than drunk and things were definitely getting out of hand. She raised another glass.  
  
"Alyssa! Don't get carried away!" Ryan pleaded, holding out his hands to fend off her next attack.  
  
"Don't get carried away huh?!" She wavered, and Loren jerked forward to help her. Slipping on one of her high heels, Alyssa went down but before she hit the floor, Ryan Luckily (or unluckily depending on your point of view) caught her. Swiftly he held her upright.  
  
"LET GO!" she slurred.  
  
"Not until you stop making an ass of yourself!" He replied. The girl he was chatting with had disappeared. Together with Loren, he dragged Alyssa out the door onto the sidewalk.  
  
The Start Part III  
  
  
  
A little while later they were at a park bench and it was almost past ten p.m. Ryan was standing beside the small wooden bench while Loren cradled Alyssa, who had drifted off to sleep. Connor was also there with Demi, absently twiddling her (Demi's not Connor's) long, flowing chestnut hair.  
  
"It's getting late you know," Demi reminded them, "Don't the dorms have a curfew?"  
  
"No. Not these at least," Loren replied, "Trust me." Demi shrugged, and sat down next to them. It was deadly cold out in February, the trees were bare and the park looked like a graveyard. The metal swings on the abandoned playground rocked back in forth in the breeze and the lamplight only lit ghostly patches of street. Demi shivered.  
  
"I don't know about you people but it's way to cold to be out here. I'm going home." She stood up.  
  
"Tell me how sleeping beauty fares when she wakes up, hm?" Loren nodded. Demi walked away, taking a short cut through the grass. The unkempt lawn muffled her black leather boots. Connor watched her go, but when he started to turn back to Loren and the other two, they all heard a brief, "What in the hell!"  
  
Loren snapped her head around, squinting in the foggy darkness. Ryan and Connor also spun around.  
  
"Hey," Demi called, "I think one of you better come over here," she was peering at something that sat at the base of a tree. Loren slid Alyssa off of her lap, got up and stood near to Connor. Alyssa started to wake, mumbling incoherently.  
  
"What is it?" Connor asked to the shadow covered Demi. Demi just motioned them to come over. Unnoticed Alyssa propped herself up, red finger nails digging into the old wood.  
  
"Wha.." She said, but the others were already walking very cautiously to whatever Demi had found. Sweetie was asleep. Loren wasn't entirely sure what to expect but when Demi pointed out the young sleeping girl to them, she was a bit perplexed. The girl was shrouded in darkness, but she couldn't have been older than ten. The thing that had caught them all on the unaware were the roots that were beginning to creep over her skin. They wound their way around her bare arms and legs; snaking in and out of her course black hair.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Ryan cried.  
  
"What ever it is, it's going to squeeze the juices out of her!" Demi exclaimed. Connor leaned over and attempted to pull them off. Loren shouted.  
  
"Hey, wake up! Little girl! Wake up will you!?" But nothing she said would bring the limp figure around. And to make the situation even worse the roots were finding their way up Connor's arms. He swore and tried to pull away.  
  
"Connor!"  
  
"What's going on?" Alyssa was looking over Demi's shoulder; her eyes widened. Shaking she backed up. Demi noticed a cigarette lighter sticking out of a pocket in her knee length skirt.  
  
"Give me that!" She ordered firmly. When Alyssa didn't reply she snatched it away by force. By now Loren was not happy at all. The vines had Connor in a tight unforgiving tangle and they decided (as if they were a thinking, breathing thing) that she would make a great next victim.  
  
Demi lit the cigarette lighter, pushing her way past Loren who was conveniently stumbling back as well. The possessed roots did not like the fire; they drew back in a fury. A long painful cry seemed to echo from the tree; everyone who could cover their ears did so. The twisted snake like things drew inside of the hallow trunk. The ground started to rumble.  
  
"What is that?!" Ryan shook his head at Loren.  
  
"Look!" He gulped, "The ground! It's falling away!" Demi cursed wildly. They scrambled to get as far a distance as possible between them and the tree. But they were not even slightly fast enough. They fell into emptiness; the ground had swallowed them up. 


	2. Oops, Where are we now? Chapter I

Chapter I  
  
Oops, Where Are We Now?  
  
Was she falling? Was she anything? Demi couldn't tell, there was only emptiness. Her feet didn't touch the ground, but there was no wind rushing by her as if she were plummeting. She wasn't even completely sure if she was still awake. There was a part of her that thought maybe she was sleeping, that this was just a strange dream. But she couldn't exactly prove that. After a short mental dispute she figured that there was nothing to prove that is was real, so Demi stuck onto the hallucination theory like it was a life ring. It was comforting that the ability to wake up was present.  
  
She suddenly felt cold. No, wait. She was wet, wet and cold. And she could see! She could feel as well! She caught her breath in relief, only to swallow a lung full of water. There was water rushing by her. She didn't remember any rivers in the park, or anywhere near it for that matter. Panicking she floundered trying to get above the turmoil of water. Coughing she ran into a rock, feet first. It was large enough that Demi could hold onto it with numbing fingers. After awhile Demi closed her eyes and tried to fight down her fear.  
  
*When she was little, about 8, her mother took her to the ocean and Demi remembered how beautiful she thought it was. She had never seen the ocean before. It was peaceful and soothing, white clouds melding with blue ocean on the horizon. Her mother had held her hand and led her into the soft waves, which tickled her feet. They went farther and farther out, until the seawater was up to Demi's waist. It was cold, but eight year olds don't necessarily pay attention to the cold. Her mother didn't seem to notice, she didn't even look down to see how Demi was. She laughed and dove beneath the waves still holding her daughter's hand. Demi chocked on the salty water and tried to get away. But her mother's grip was too tight. Dimly she thought she could make out someone's voice above the water as she loss consciousness. A man in his fishing boat saw them go under, and when they remained submerged he dove in after them. Her mother died that day, even if Demi didn't. She could never understand why her mother did it, why she went into the deep, never to return to the surface. The loss still hurt and Demi had been afraid of the water ever since. It was another thing she could never understand. How could something so lovely be so horrible?*  
  
She felt herself loose control to the icy currents. Soon she couldn't hold on any longer and let go, falling into darkness again.  
  
* * *  
  
It was with these thoughts that Demi woke, without opening her eyes. When she did open them she saw Connor and Loren were leaning over her with worried faces. She coughed once or twice and took a crack at sitting up, but Loren pushed her down.  
  
"Take it easy," she said firmly, "You just swallowed a lot of water."  
  
"So I didn't die?" Demi croaked. Connor shook his head in a negative. Demi laughed, "Well that's good to hear," she stated as another comment popped into her head.  
  
"Out of curiosity, where are we?" Loren shrugged.  
  
"Like I know? One minute we were in the park and the next we're next to some river, in some forest only god knows where." Connor scratched his head, puzzling over something.  
  
"The thing is, here we three are, all together and generally okay, but I have no idea where the other two went." This time Demi sat up, and pushed away Loren's supporting hand.  
  
"Look," she pointed out, "I came from up river right?" She glanced opposite the river's flow, "So it's entirely possible that Alyssa and Ryan are back that way." Loren and Connor shared a glance. Alyssa + Ryan = trouble in their minds.  
  
'That could be a caution label on one my professors lab units,' Demi thought in amusement, 'Warning, do not mix ingredients Alyssa and Ryan. Chaos may ensue.' She chuckled.  
  
Connor stood up, glancing around. Loren peered hopefully at Demi.  
  
"Can you stand?" She asked, "It would be a good idea to start searching for them before it gets dark." 'Well duh,' thought Demi, but she didn't say anything and slowly climbed to her feet.  
  
"Well then, we should get going," She finally replied.  
  
So they headed off upstream, a straggly line of college students, two holding hands and a third soaking wet walking behind, rolling her eyes at her companions. It took them some time to work they way up the rivers edge in squeaky tennies, and Demi frequently complained to no one in particular how very tired and hungry and miserable she was. They did take the time to admire the trees though, which had pretty white trunks and lovely fresh, healthy looking leaves.  
  
Demi thought that there wasn't a whole lot to look at on the ground; it was basically dirt with shrubbery here and there, so she didn't see the pattern of rocks that she stepped on. Luckily the sound of her foot crunching on something got her attention and she momentarily looked down.  
  
"Hey," she commented in surprise, "Take a look at this." Connor raised an eyebrow, "I don't know if I want to look. It seems to me like the last time we looked at something of yours," He waved a hand, "this happened."  
  
"Har, har," she said sarcastically and kicked him in lightly the shin. He laughed and inspected the rock formation with Loren. They all puzzled over it for a long string of minutes until Loren backed up and said with bewilderment, "I think that's my name." Then of course they all finally realized it was writing, partially obscured by Demi's footprint.  
  
"They left a message!"  
  
"It says: wait here, we met friends, be back in a jiffy…" Connor cocked his head, "And that's all I can read." Demi sighed, "that's all any of us can read." She saw Loren sit down on a fallen tree.  
  
"We might was well wait then."  
  
So they waited.. And waited. They waited until the sun had set and it was really beginning to look dark. They waited until they thought waiting any longer would be a stupid idea. After that it wasn't long until Demi threw up her hands and said, "Well this is completely pointless! So much for 'be back in a jiffy!'" But Loren raised a polite hand of her own.  
  
"We might as well just crash here tonight, its night time, and too dark to see. We'll just get lost." Connor nodded in agreement. Making an exasperated sound Demi gave up and laid down on the uncomfortable ground. There were goose bumps creeping up her arms as she shifted, trying to find a preferable sleeping position.  
  
"The weather sure hasn't changed much," was the last comment made before one by one they drifted off to sleep. 


	3. Silly Us, Of Coures it's Not A Dream. Ch...

Silly Us, Of Course it's Not A Dream  
  
There was sun on his face as Connor awoke, stretching out cramps from the night before. It was warmer then the previous day, which lightened his mood a little. Looking at his friends he saw that he was the first to get up and so took his time washing his face and hands in the river next to them. Yeah, he admitted that he was a clean freak, but it was something his mother had hammered into him from the day he was born. You feel clean you think clean. There were birds in the air chirping happily, and the forest seemed friendly, although slightly untouchable. Taking it all in Connor had to admit that wherever they were, it was defiantly a nice place, the kind of place where nothing bad ever seemed to happened. Because of this he wasn't scared, just confused, lost and alone, even with his two friends beside him.  
  
After a spell, in which he paced and thought and paced again, he grew tired of waiting for Demi and Loren to wake up. He shook them both, ignoring the complaints. Demi was the first to come around; she had always been a light sleeper. She sat up, and after surveying her surroundings with disappointment, sighed audibly.  
  
"Aw man, it wasn't a dream. Damn." Loren came around just then and chuckled, "I know what you mean, I almost convinced myself it was a nightmare." Connor smirked grimly.  
  
"No such luck." Running a hand through her hair, Demi realized she had an assortment of twigs and things in it.  
  
"Great, just what I need, I always knew those camping freaks were crazy, there's nothing fun about sleeping in the great outdoors." She started to pick her hair clean.  
  
"Well," Loren pointed out, "When they said "great outdoors" I think they meant the great outdoors with UV's and television and propane burners."  
  
Connor then looked them both in the eye and they could feel that he was going to say something important.  
  
"I've been doing some thinking-," He started.  
  
"Whoa, that's surprising," interrupted Demi and ducked as he took a playful swing at her.  
  
"As I was saying, I did some thinking before you guys were awake and I decided that maybe we should keep heading upstream." Rolling her eyes Demi remarked,  
  
"Why should we? It's not like we're going anywhere very fast. In fact, I didn't even know we were heading anywhere in particular."  
  
"What makes you think we should do that?" Loren asked after she was finished.  
  
"You see," Connor explained, "The other two said they met some friends, which I think means these friends must live around here. And if they live around here chance is it'll be by the water." Loren nodded.  
  
"Sounds reasonable."  
  
"Sounds reasonable?" Demi asked irritated, "The only thing that sounds reasonable to me right now is breakfast! Not another long hike to someplace we don't even know is actually there."  
  
"And just yesterday you were complaining about STAYING here." Connor said sarcastically.  
  
"Well I've changed my mind, I don't want to get anymore lost then I already am."  
  
"How can we be lost if we don't know where we were in the first place?" Loren rolled her eyes with emphasis.  
  
"This is totally pointless. Demi, we're leaving. Now." Demi was mumbling something about how no one ever listens to her, when a bush rustled loudly behind them.  
  
"I can't believe your going," said a female voice, "Not when we told you to stay right here." Then to all of their utter shock Alyssa stepped out from the shadows with her hands on her hips disapprovingly.  
  
"A-Alyssa!" Loren stuttered with wide eyes, "Where did you come from?" She just laughed a little devilishly.  
  
"You'll find out." She was dressed in the same outfit as before, all black, with detailed embroidery along the collar and lining the sleeves. The skirt was the same length as well. The only things different were her new boots; they were brown leather and very comfy looking instead of her tiny high heels.  
  
"Nice duds," Demi complimented Alyssa. She smiled, "thanks." After that they all asked as many questions as they could, trying to find out where she had been, how she got here, what she'd been doing. Tactfully none of them had the nerve to ask about Ryan. Still they got no answers, and were all frustrated and angry to some extent in the end. That's when Alyssa checked her wrist as if looking for the time.  
  
"Okay, children that's all the time I have for you today! You can ask questions on my business hours, 8:00 till 9:00. Until then bu-bye." She motioned them to follow her. "Just kidding, but we have to get a move on, we have someone waiting for us in the woods."  
  
They began to trek nosily past branches and ferns and other strange but fascinating plants. Connor tried to keep to himself but couldn't help his curiosity. Besides, he reasoned, curiosity killed the cat not the human.  
  
"So," He fastened his pace to move up beside Alyssa, "Who exactly is waiting for us?" She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "His name is Legolas, he was the one who found me and HIM." She didn't say Ryan's name. 'So She's still mad at him' Connor thought amusedly.  
  
"I have to warn you though," she went on, "He's a little odd." She turned to Demi, "Damned hot! But still odd….. Take this: he thinks he's immortal." Demi raised a slender eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, exactly. Oh and don't be all freaked at their clothing, they look like they just stepped out of the middle ages. They talk like it to." She made a face, "try talking to them, communicating is a big hassle. You can't use any kind of modern slang or jargon."  
  
"Sounds tough," Loren commented from behind. Soon they came to a path that looked like an animal trail. Alyssa stopped for a moment, and then after muttering, "right" turned down hill. Soon they spotted someone up ahead.  
  
"Here we go," She murmured. She coughed once or twice, clearing her throat.  
  
"Hello!" She called out. The man nodded. "I found my friends!" He nodded again. When they got up real close Connor could see him in better detail. He was tall and trim, like a dancer might be, armed with a bow and arrows. Connor chocked down a little laugh, Legolas looked JUST like he had walked out of some Robin Hood, Men in Tights, parody. Sure a little fancier, a little better looking…. But still. When Legolas turned his head, Connor spotted his ears, tipped at the end. He decided Alyssa was right, he was a bit odd, and maybe if Connor were a girl he might think he was also cute. Demi and Loren sure seemed to think so, he noted out of the corner of his eye. They were standing a little crookedly, shifting from side to side. Loren was blushing and he felt a twinge of jealously before firmly pushing it away.  
  
"My name is Connor," He introduced himself unsure of how he should go about doing it, "And uh, this is Demi and Loren."  
  
"Hello Connor," He said, "and Greetings Lady Loren and Lady Demi." Loren turned redder. Demi smiled, back to herself.  
  
"Nice to meet you to." 


	4. Onward March...(To Certain Doom) Chapter...

Authors rant's: Hey all you readers (and other authors) out there! I just want to give my thanx to the people who have reviewed it so far. Thanx! Oh, and from now on I promise a LOT more LOTR character involvement, I know it's been kinda slow so far, lol. Enjoy, k?  
  
  
  
Onward March… (to certain doom)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Legolas led them swiftly though the woods, with natural grace. His blond hair was done up in a common Elven style, keeping it out of the way of branches and other things that might tangle it. He slowed his pace down just enough to keep the mortals from straggling too far back. But he felt an urge to return to camp as fast as possible and so walked as quickly as he saw fit. His acute hearing could pick up the slightest of sounds and so it was no trouble for him to overhear Alyssa talking in low voice to her friends. What they said confused him at times, they used abbreviated versions of common speech and had an odd accent that was not familiar to him.  
  
Alyssa's friends, Connor, Loren, and Demi, (all bizarre names) did not seem to have any idea where they were. But he was confident that when he brought the rest of them to the others these problems would be settled. Although Aragorn was tired and down hearted, he would be able to help these people. Suddenly finding strangers on the outskirts of Lorien had greatly surprised them all, especially strangers who were more alien to this place than anyone in Middle Earth.  
  
The trot to camp (because it was certainly not a walk) was dull and uninteresting. Mostly the Americans kept to themselves, muttering quietly or not at all. They did not have any idea what they were going to except for Alyssa, and felt the weight of the trees pressing in on them from all sides. Feeling completely alienated from her surroundings, Loren watched the ground go past, lost in her own emotions. She had a hard time excepting this. This reality which had been forced upon them all. One half, the smaller half of her mind was fascinated by the situation. But the other, stronger more convincing half hated what had happened to her and felt that it was all seriously unfair. Why of all the people of the world did SHE have to be caught in this madness? But the anger and resentment passed as quickly as it had come. She steered herself to considering the future, knowing that delving into things that could have been or might have been was a pathetic waste of time. Still in the back of her mind the thought "why me?" twisted like a dull knife into her subconscious.  
  
After the short jog they came to a small clearing; the smell of smoke drifting their way. The cutie Legolas came to a stop and prancing in a light walk, motioning over his shoulder.  
  
"We are here," he informed them and led the way. They walked into the open.  
  
Typically, in the real world these people might have been considered a runaway renaissance congregation. Sitting together in mellow silence the men were all armed with axes and swords slumped on the ground cross-legged or otherwise. A tall man with dark hair stood up at their entrance, expectant. Curious glances studied the three new "children" as Loren and her friends stood side-by-side feeling a lot like they were in an assembly line. Sleeping on the ground a little ways to the side was Ryan. At least Loren hoped he was sleeping. Instantly she homed in on the smaller figures that were sitting grouped together. She immediately recognized them all as adults but the size difference was a hard thing to get her mind around. Loren looked back at her friends and watched Demi lean over and whisper into Connor's ear,  
  
"Look at those kick ass weapons. From what I see, you'd think they were expecting all hell to break loose," looking skeptical she added under her breath, "What freaking fairy tale did we land in?" (Author: little does she know, heh, heh, heh) Connor just shrugged in exasperation.  
  
"Do I look like I know?"  
  
Demi laughed humorlessly."Not really, no." The rest of the little campfire "warriors" were standing up as well, more because of respect for the women than anything else. The tall man with definite leader presence gave them a bowing nod.  
  
"We welcome you with troubled hearts, but please do not think that we are not enlightened to see you," He started.  
  
Demi just waved a dismissing hand."Why would you be pleased to meet us? You don't know us do you? There's… There is nothing to be ashamed of you know." Loren coughed, which Demi must of interpreted as "shut up," because she stopped talking.  
  
"Just smile and nod," muttered Connor. Alyssa then gave some brief introductions not bothering to explain anything. Which was how Loren preferred it in the long run, until she had a chance to talk to her friends privately.  
  
"Well," Alyssa gave her new "companions" a look that said: I told you so. "Looks like I found my friends after all didn't I? It wasn't as hard as you all thought it would be now was it?"  
  
Loren frowned. "You know, you're lucky we even saw that writing you left us with, it wasn't exactly obvious."  
  
Demi went over to Ryan and squatted on her heels. "What did you do to poor old Ryan?" She inquired half-heartedly and poked him in the cheek. Poke, poke, poke. He didn't stir in the least; she gave Alyssa a rugged grin."You didn't kill him did you?"  
  
One of the little men spoke indignantly. "Of course not!" He had light brown hair, curly and wild and the face of a mischief-maker.  
  
"I didn't even have to touch him," Alyssa replied, "He knocked himself out." Connor raised his eyebrows. Riiiiight…We believe you, really. Then Loren asked that ever-present question to one-one in general; mostly just to the open air and speculation.  
  
"So now what?" 


	5. About the girl.... Chapter 4

"I wish I had my CD player," complained Demi a few hours later, wiping the sweat off her brow. She stumbled as a root snagged her foot and the man named Boromir grabbed her arm to steady her. She smiled awkwardly and thanked him. As he walked ahead of her she rubbed her shoulder feeling uncomfortable. Was he coming onto her? Demi couldn't tell and that bothered her. As he ambled to the front of the line Demi shook off the feelings and tried to think of something else. Randomly she recalled the incident under the gnarled oak. _The girl_, she thought, _What had happened to the girl?_ They had all forgotten about her, and with all that was happening who was to blame but still….. Could she be back by the river? All alone? 

After crossing a river-stream named Nimrodel, and listening a wistful, solemn song (whose title seemed to have slipped her mind) from Legolas, they turned off the path into the darkening woods, to the west along another stream whose name she forgot. _There are too many odd names here,_ she though glumly and stopped bothering to remember any of them at all. At length they stopped under a group of tall branching trees that stretched over the water and up to a height she couldn't accurately guess. The trees, she noted, had VERY large trunks and had to be fairly old. 

As they stood there beneath the sprawling branches, Demi turned to get Connor's attention and ask him about the girl. She nodded at him signaling the need to talk and he made a small gesture to show her he understood. This wasn't a code they were using but both Demi and the others didn't feel like discussing things out in the open where the rest of the party could hear. _A little secrecy never hurt anyone._ Besides, she wasn't sure she could trust these people of whom she knew next to nothing about. It was in her nature and she didn't fight it. Luckily Loren felt the same way and spread the silent word. _I feel like a conspirator.. A conspirator that doesn't know what she's talking about. But the quicker I find out what's happening the faster I have some sort of foothold here. I simply refuse to be pushed around and I _need_ to know: what next?_ Circling these thoughts in her head, she realized thinking about it was not helping at all and she forced herself to stop, as best she could. Demi and Connor retreated subtly behind the trunk of a larger tree, and neither Loren nor Alyssa paid them any attention. Only a few curious glances followed but they were soon forgotten as Legolas leaped suddenly into the branches above them. 

As Demi opened her mouth to speak, a single word was uttered from above. An Elven word, for Legolas recognized it and dropped back down to the ground in fear. The word was "daro," and Legolas whispered for his friends not to move or speak. Demi held her breath in anticipation and fear as she felt adrenaline rushing through her veins. Connor narrowed his soft eyes and she guessed he felt close to the same although he was better at hiding it. Demi didn't admit to being brave or anything like it, she wanted badly to run but might as well been frozen in ice for all she moved. 

None of her friends faired any better because for all the movies and books they read and watched, they were sheltered like most people and never found themselves in life or death situations, or even situations that threatened their health. Or sanity. Demi was more worried about the latter. Legolas answered when another commanding voice spoke and light laughter filtered down to them.

"Who are they and what do they say?" asked Merry. Sam answered indignantly. "They're Elves," he said, "can't you hear their voices?" 

Legolas sighed. "Yes they are Elves, and they say that you breath so loud they could shoot you in the dark." Demi was sure this was bad news, but seeing as no one had mentioned the woods being full of Elves she felt that none of it was her fault. Still, it was probably her loud breathing that alerted them, and her pounding heart they could hear. Still, Sam was the one to put his hand over his mouth, and so Legolas finished his translation. "But they say also that you need have no fear. They have been aware of us a long while. They heard my voice across the Nimrodel, and knew that I was one of their Northern kindred, and therefore they did not hinder our crossing; and afterwards they heard my song. Now they bid me climb up with Frodo; for they seem to have some tidings of him and our journey. The others they ask to wait a little, and to keep watch at the foot of the tree, until they have decided what is to be done."(Quote from Fellowship of the Ring, pg. 333) 

Demi wasn't at all sure if this comforted her. 

After a silver-grey rope ladder was let down, Legolas, Frodo and Sam-although he hadn't been invited-climbed up leaving the rest of them on the ground, waiting. Finally Demi got a chance to talk to Connor. 

"Connor," She whispered hesitantly, " Do you remember the girl we saw before being sucked into psycho land?" She gestured around them for emphasis. There was abrupt realization in his expression. "Do we have any idea what happened to her?" It was more of rhetorical question than anything else. Demi shook her head, "I haven't gotten a chance to talk to anyone else." She paused, "Maybe _they know something." She actually doubted it but there was no point in discarding an option only because it was personally uncomfortable. She didn't understand these people, so she didn't like them. But that wasn't any reason to put the girl who may be lost and all alone at risk. Connor agreed because he didn't see any other options._

 "Why don't you ask Boromir," he offered, "you might be able to get more out of him then me or Loren. I don't think Alyssa's very good choice for the job either and Ryan's really in no shape to do anything." When she raised her eyebrows, he raised his hands in defense. "He just seems to like you better than any of us." 

"So I'm not the only one who's noticed," she grumbled in annoyance. 

* * *

Boromir noticed that after awhile, the two strange foreigners who were deep in a secret conversation started sneaking glances in his direction, when they thought he wasn't looking. The young man Connor and his lady friend Demi (strange names, he thought) gave the man the odd feeling that the topic of conversation they were so engrossed in had something to do with him. He turned to Aragorn apprehensively, to distract himself from the unnerving feeling of being the topic of a discussion that he couldn't hear. 

"I tell you these woods are dangerous, nothing good can come from the Elves who live here. Already I feel the dread of ill fortune on the horizon. This waiting around is making me worry." 

Gimli nodded his head, "Aye, that I agree with. Elves cannot be trusted; they lack the strong loyalties of us Dwarves. Or of men," He added as an after thought. 

Aragorn sighed at this and shook his head. "There is nothing here you need to fear," he said, "We are safe as long as we respect the Elves that go out of their way to keep us from harm. They did not shoot us back by the Nimrodel and I doubt they would be so fast to change their minds now." 

The sound of footsteps made them all glance in the direction of Demi, who was making her way to them with cautious assurance. Pausing before Boromir she clasped her hands in front of her in a formal gesture and cleared her thought. 

"I have a question," she started. Boromir waved a hand, "then speak for we do not have all night." Demi frowned at that and Pippin came to her defense although she did not want it.

"Give her some room Boromir," he said crossly, "You should show the lady some manners." She fidgeted and gave him some thanks before continuing on with less tentativeness than before.  

"Did you ever see anyone else before you found us?" Although she was talking to Boromir, the question was directed toward everyone. Loren raised her eyebrows, and then mouthed a long oooooh, as she remembered. 

"You mean the girl with black hair," she conferred. Demi nodded and Aragorn looked troubled. 

"There was another?" He asked perplexed and Loren nodded along Alyssa and Ryan who, in sudden understanding, agreed. Out of the corner of his eye Ryan spotted a moving shadow. 

"Duck!" he cried at Connor, but it was to late, the arrow flew strait.   


End file.
